


Stay With Me

by shewhoisntnamed44



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, College au?? Maybe??, M/M, Raven Cycle - Freeform, maggie stiefvater - Freeform, pynch - Freeform, raven boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoisntnamed44/pseuds/shewhoisntnamed44
Summary: Ronan Lynch was another conundrum in Adam's life. Adam Parrish didn't ever think that he would miss Ronan Lynch with such a burning ferocity, in such an absolute way. Never thought that his absence would feel like a thorn in his side, prohibiting movement, every step followed by a trail of ache. Adam didn't think he could feel that much for anyone.Maybe it was the kisses which felt like they were igniting a forest. Maybe it was the tattoos on Ronan's back and the way Ronan held Adam's hands. It was enough to make Adam go mad sometimes.





	Stay With Me

Going to college, he decided, was simultaneously the worst and best decision Adam Parrish had ever made. Leaving Henrietta behind was what made it worthwhile. Getting in on his own merits and having a secure future too helped in surviving the nights.  
What came crawling up to him at 2am or pm, knocking on the walls of his brain was the ultimate and endless way he missed his friends.  
Yes, he had friends here. Yes, they were nice, decent people. He even thought he'd be keep in touch with Linda after college.  
But they didn't even come close to Gansey, Blue and all the others. No one ever would. Their presence in Adam's life was the only constant, sustainable, pure thing he'd been able to depend on, even when they were fighting, even when their egos came in the way, even when everything was falling apart. They were family. Real family.  
Ronan Lynch was another conundrum in Adam's life. Adam Parrish didn't ever think that he would miss Ronan Lynch with such a burning ferocity, in such an absolute way. Never thought that his absence would feel like a thorn in his side, prohibiting movement, every step followed by a trail of ache. Adam didn't think he could feel that much for anyone.  
Maybe it was the kisses which felt like they were igniting a forest. Maybe it was the tattoos on Ronan's back and the way Ronan held Adam's hands. It was enough to make Adam go mad sometimes.

His friends didn't know he had boyfriend. He probably should've told them, but then again Adam had never been good at sharing things about his personal life. Secrets were sacred. They revealed more about the person witholding the secret than the secret itself. And this was one that was closest to Adam's heart. He didn't plan on giving it out to just anyone. Linda maybe, sometime later.  
He'd seen Linda while he was walking around campus, trying to kill time and she was walking in the opposite direction when someone from the varsity football team, catcalled her.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are? Do I know you?", she'd said loudly, stopped in her tracks.  
"Trust me, you'd like to find out.", the moron had replied.  
Adam could feel the rage seeping off of her in waves.  
She'd turned around, plastered the sweetest, fakest, the most icy smile Adam had seen, and walked over to the douche bag. A perfect picture of innocence, she'd seemed.  
She put her hands almost sensually on his shoulder and leaned in, as if she was about to kiss him.  
Then she kneed him in the balls, so hard even Adam recoiled.  
"Trust me sweetie, I don't.", she said, in a honey laden voice and walked away.  
Adam had smiled at her then and she'd smiled back. They had geography class together they found out the next day.  
Adam held up his fist when he saw her.  
"You deserve it", he'd said.  
She knew immediately what he'd meant and fist bumped him without hesitation.  
"That bastard deserved it. Anyone who thinks they can catcall a lady walking down the streets, should have his fucking balls ripped out."  
They'd been friends ever since.

Linda knew Adam Parrish well enough by now to see when something was up. She'd grown protective of him, she didn't buy into his bullshit and he knew it.  
He looked like he was fraying at the edges today, a stray thread being pulled and pulled until everything fell apart. It could be because he was constantly rubbing his forehead or maybe because he kept zoning out. She knew something was not right.  
"Adam?", she asked. It was a Friday and their classes were done for the day. They were walking around campus to kill time and Adam kept fiddling with his phone.  
"Yeah?", he answered.  
"Are you alright?"  
They both stopped walking.  
Adam looked torn between lying to her and telling her the truth.  
"He's not picking his phone up."  
"Who's not picking up his phone?"  
"My boyfriend."  
Adam glanced at her when said that, gauging her reaction. Linda didn't care. Adam could date whoever he wanted. His life, his fucking choice.  
"Have you tried calling a different number?"  
"There's only one number I can reach him at. The rest of my friends are out of town or haven't seen him in a few days. I don't know what's up."  
"Has this happened before?"  
"Never."  
Linda checked her watch.  
"Well if you leave now, you'll probably reach in a few hours. Check everything is alright, stay for the weekend, come back Sunday."  
Adam looked hesitant.  
"You can take my car if you want."

Adam knew Ronan didn't pick up phone calls. He also knew Ronan never failed to pick up _his_ phone calls. Adam's college schedule was fucked up. Their timings didn't match a lot of the times and every second of conversation was a lifeline they clung to.  
He hadn't talked to Ronan for three days now, and it was worrying the shit out of him.  
Adam usually didn't have the time or energy or the funds to travel to Henrietta often. He worked two jobs along with college. This time, he didn't care. He rang up his managers and informed them he wouldn't be showing up.  
Adam got into Linda's and started driving towards Henrietta. Home.

He could smell Henrietta before he could even see it. He could almost taste the verdant trees which surrounded it like a fortress. This place was as familiar to him as the back of his hand.  
Adam knew he was probably over reacting by driving all the way to the Barns. Ronan was probably busy with one of his projects or with Opal or some other shit he had going on but then, what if he wasn't?  
What if Ronan had been hit by a car or had gotten himself into more trouble than he could handle?  
The Barns felt more native to him than any other place. His parents' house to him was what a cage was to a bird. The Barns on the other hand had become his safe place. Somewhere where he could be himself, worry his mind out about every possible thing and then find the answer in the curl of Ronan's lips or Opal's tiny hands clutching his legs.  
He turned off the ignition and got out of the car. He hadn't carried an overnight bag or anything of that sort, he had almost everything he required at the Barns already.  
He opened the door with the key he had and walked in to find the place completely silent.  
"Ronan?", he called out but got no response.  
He checked every nook and corner, but the house was empty. Adam's anxiety amplified.  
He settled down on the couch, knowing he could do nothing but wait.

The door opened long after the Sun had set, Ronan Lynch entered, dressed in a completely black ensemble. Black leather jacket, a black shirt underneath and skinny jeans, arms still covered in leather bands. It made Adam feel some kind of way.  
"Adam?", Ronan asked, appearing flabbergasted. He'd stopped when he'd seen Adam, every muscle tensing up.  
"What are you doing here?", he asked, removing his jacket and hanging it on a hook beside the door.  
"Where the fuck have you been?"  
Something about Adam's tone made Ronan halt in his tracks.  
"You haven't called, texted, _anything_ for the past three days. You literally just dropped off of the face of the Earth for the past seventy-two hours and you ask me why I am here? Really?"  
Adam could see the shackles and the walls rise. Could hear the defenses clink into place.  
"I thought you would be busy."  
"You know I'm never busy when it comes to you."  
Ronan rubbed the back of his neck. Adam wanted to reach out and touch it.  
"The nightmares began again. I mean, they had never fucking stopped but they were bad, Adam. Really bad."  
"You could've called me.", Adam said softly, and moved towards Ronan. His fingers itched to reach out and touch Ronan's face, trace the outline of the mouth he so badly wanted to kiss.  
"I saw you dead. Saw Gansey dead. Blood everywhere. Most fucked up part?", Ronan said with a smirk that screamed danger and everything Ronan wanted to run away from , looking Adam in the eye.  
"I killed you both. Picked up a knife and stabbed you, again and again and again, till I woke up. The screams you bo-", Ronan cut himself short.  
"You're right. I should've called you.", he said after a minute of silence.  
"I know you would never hurt me, Ronan. I'm sorry I wasn't here.", Adam said and lifted his hand to Ronan's cheek.  
"I know.", Ronan said and kissed him.  
Adam felt alive, every bit of worry seeping out. _Home, home, home._  
"Hey,", he asked Ronan. "Where's Opal?"  
"Dropped her off at Marla's today. Didn't want her to see me like this."  
"Also, you drove all this way to see me?", Ronan asked, smiling.  
"I can hear your ego inflate."  
"Well, you did drove almost six hours in the shitty Nissan I saw outside. Damn right my ego's inflated."  
Ronan's hands tightened at the back of Adam's neck. He leaned in again, stopping a hair's breath from Adam's mouth.  
"You what we can do while Opal's not home?"  
"Clean the mess this house is in?", Adam replied.  
"Fuck you, Parrish.', Ronan replied, his lips still curled.  
"I know you want to.", Adam replied and let Ronan kiss him until every broken, jagged piece was fixed together.  



End file.
